


What Is and What Should Never Be

by winchesters_united



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Genderbend, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_united/pseuds/winchesters_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates witches. With a fierce passion. The spew their bodily fluids everywhere, and, since they are technically human, Dean doesn't like killing them. But when Dean says something offensive to a teenage girl, and ends up waking up in a body that's not his, he's sure that he can make an exception to the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me.  
> It's to a castle I will take you, where what's to be, they say will be. ♪

The Impala's engine rumbled quietly, the noise being drowned out by the rain pelting down on the windows. Dean had opted out of turning on the radio, making the whole car ride awkwardly silent. Dean was pretty sure that Sam had fallen asleep; it was the only explanation for the silence coming from his brother.

They had fought before leaving Montana. It wasn't like their normal bickering, it was a full-on heated fight. Sam had reached a tone that Dean was pretty sure he'd only ever heard Sam use with John, which had only seemed to fuel his anger even more. After Sam had decided to leave the motel room and go wait in the car, Dean packed up everything into the two army-green duffels that they carried around everywhere they went.

And just like that, they were off. Heading to some town called Winsted, Connecticut (Sam added that it's coincidentally located in a larger town named Winchester). It was about a 2,244 mile drive, which, would be approximately a 34 hour drive, non-stop. And, only 141 miles in, Dean was already bored, and uncomfortable with the silent treatment that he was getting from his brother.

Since their fight, Sam hadn't spoken a word to Dean, which was definitely something that Dean wasn't used to. Sam could _always_ talk to him. No matter what about. Sam had confronted Dean when he decided that he was going to have sex for the first time, and even though slightly ( _completely_ ) embarrassed, managed to ask Dean to get him condoms. Dean was the one that Sam had spoken to about his college application. Dean. Sam had always saved the silent treatment specifically for John. And, despite what Dean told Sam, he had just been relieved that all of Sam's teenage anger was targeted at someone other than him.

But now, John was gone. Sam was no longer in his mid-teens. And Dean was no longer Sam's trusted confidant.

Dean took a quick glance over at his brother's unmoving figure before sighing and returning his gaze to the empty road in front of him. It felt like forever to Dean, and he was partially right. Already 20 hours in, the sunlight was just beginning to show beneath all the clouds. But, even though the sun was shining, that didn't mean that the rain slowed down any. It only seemed to pick up.

Sick of the silence, and now only an hour away from their destination, Dean began humming _Enter Sandman_ , and tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Metallica? Really, Dean?"

The sudden noise caused Dean to jump up slightly in his seat, and he turned to look at Sam, his eyebrows raised. Dean didn't want to mention anything about their earlier fight (about friggen _motel shampoo_ , nonetheless), which could possibly cause Sam to start ignoring him again. His brother seemed to be set off easily by the most stupid things (honestly, _motel shampoo_ ) recently, and Dean wasn't sure how to do anything right anymore.

"Yeah. That a problem?" Dean turned back to the road, his eyes glued to the black asphalt in front of him. The rain began to pick up speed, the windshield wipers on the Impala now working furiously to give Dean a clear view of the road.

Sam scoffed, stretching his arms slightly before shaking his head. "No, no problem here. We just need to... update your taste in music. That's all."

"Hey, what's wrong with classic rock?" Dean argued, his eyes shifting back over to Sam.

"For one, the word _classic_ is literally in the name, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes slightly before reaching over the seat an grabbing his duffel from the back. "How much farther until we're there?"

"About another hour or so," Dean sighed, reaching up one hand to rub his left eye. Dean would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly tired. The fight between them had taken a lot out of him, and after only two hours of sleep the night before, driving during a storm wasn't his ideal situation. "Taking the next exit and finding us a motel that's not to close to the town. Whaddya think?"

Sam shrugged in reply, leaning his head back against the window. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea. The storm looks like it'll only get worse, and I know you're exhausted. You have a near-black ring under your eyes... We can find a motel. No offense, Dean, but I don't trust you to be driving while sleep deprived. Especially not while I'm in the car."

"Alright, princess," Dean muttered, nodding and grinning slightly. "We'll stop by a motel at the next exit... Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

 

The motel definitely wasn't the nicest place that they'd stayed at (a log cabin in Oregon, owned by a fellow hunter), but not the worst (a motel in New York they'd stayed at for a vamp hunt a few years before). After debating with each other about which bed they'd get, Dean finally gave in, and let Sam get the one closest to the bathroom. Dean hadn't really cared about which one he'd gotten, and once Sam said he'd wanted the one by the bathroom, Dean knew that he'd give it to him. But that didn't stop Dean from wanting to put up a fight. Which, as usual, ended up with Sam behind a closed (and locked) bathroom door.

Sighing, Dean tossed his duffel onto the floor in front of is bed. He kicked off his boots, then stripped down to his boxers, dropping his clothes into a pile next to his duffel.

Immediately flopping down on his bed, Dean's eyes closed. He didn't bother to wait for Sam to get into the bed next to his, like he normally would, and he just let sleep overthrow his whole body.

* * *

 

Dean woke up to a freezing cold room, and the bed next to his was empty. Sitting up, Dean groggily rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower right away, turning the knob all the way to the "H" setting. If Sam hadn't taken a shower yet, then he'd just have to deal with the cold water.

Washing up as slowly as he possibly could, Dean stepped out of the shower, hair still dripping wet, and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his duffel, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on. Once he had his jeans on, and a t-shirt, Sam stepped inside the motel room, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Mornin' sunshine," Sam mumbled, grinning. In his teeth was a brown paper bag, with grease staining the side. "Sleep well?"

Dean nodded before walking over to Sam and grabbing the bag from Sam's teeth before taking one of the coffee cups from Sam. "Yeah, yeah. Morning... What'd you get?"

Sam chuckled, his now-free hand running through his brown hair as he observed Dean. "I got you a donut. Powdered. And a black coffee. Your favorite."

Dean opened the paper bag and pulled out the donut, a huge smile on his face. After a moment, he looked up at Sam, squinting his eyes slightly. "What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything, Dean?"

"Because you only get me donuts when you did something _wrong_ ," Dean stated simply, taking a huge bite out of the donut, eyes sliding shut as he moaned slightly. "And they're really good, too. So, what'd you do?"

Sam shifted nervously, moving from foot to foot. After taking a long sip from his coffee, Sam sighed and shook his head. "I didn't do anything. I mean, well, not really... The hunt that I picked for us," Sam sighed again, shrugging slightly, "it's witches. I was mad at you, and I told Bobby we'd take it, even though there was a werewolf hunt a few miles away from us. Made sure that Bobby got a hunter to take care of that for us, though..."

Dean finished his donut, licking his fingers clean, before glaring at his brother. "God fucking dammit, Sammy," Dean muttered, shaking his head. Taking a swig of his coffee, Dean sighed loudly and nodded. "Alright, fine. Witches. My _favorite._ Let's just get this damn thing over with... What's the issue?"  
"Transformations. I'm guessing that the coven doesn't even realize what they're doing; not really... It seems like it's a group of teenage girls, from where the problems are centered. They all have to do with three girls; Madison, Ally, and Becca. One guy told Becca in biology that toads were just stupid creatures, and then, less than an hour later, he was one..."

"And you got all of this from, what, newspaper clippings?" Dean scoffed, but nodded. After taking another sip of his coffee, Dean nodded again. "Alright, so, basically, these three girls are changing people into things... Trying to teach them a lesson of sorts. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam agreed, sitting down in the seat across from Dean. "So, what now? We go undercover as teachers?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess. It's probably our best bet right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the story, as well as all of the chapters are taken from the song What Is and What Should Never Be by Led Zeppelin. This whole story is un-beta'd, because I don't know anyone to beta all of my writing.
> 
> I know, I know. I still have yet to finish the other fic that I have (Sammy's Diary). And I will, I promise! But I lost most of my Sam muse, and I decided to write something from Dean's POV (although, it's in 3rd person). Now, since these chapters are gonna be a lot longer, and a lot more thought-provoking than Sammy's Diary (I've always had a problem with case fics), this fic won't be updated as often as Sammy's Diary, which I update about twice a week. And now, with school starting up next week, things will be a lot more hectic, but I promise that I won't forget all of you guys!
> 
> I've had this idea sitting in the back of my head ever since I started roleplaying on tumblr (so, basically for two years), but I never really had the time, or writing skills to make something, which I guess I (kinda) have now.
> 
> Anyways, thanks a lot to you guys for reading this, and I hope that you liked the first chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, and I'll reply as soon as I can!
> 
> ~ Kacey


	2. Catch the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky.  
> But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show ♪

Getting the jobs at the high school weren't as hard as either brother had expected it to be. Sam had automatically gotten placed as the temporary substitute for the Latin and mythology teacher, who was ( _coincidentally_ ) on vacation. Dean, on the other hand, got stuck as the gym teacher. _Again_.

It wasn't like Dean hated the job. Hell, he could even say it was fun. The ability to yell at stupid teenagers. With one blow of the whistle, he could silence the whole room. The only thing he hated about the job was the outfit. Luckily for Dean, the high school in Connecticut had a similar outfit to the one in Indiana; the same thigh-length shorts, and the same white polo.

Sam, of course, couldn't hold back on making fun of Dean again. And honestly, it was pissing Dean off a bit more than it normally would've. Maybe that was because Sam didn't have any of the three little witches in his classes, while Dean had them all. Or maybe it was because Sam didn't have to wear a uniform, when Dean did. Or maybe it was even the fact that Sam picked a fucking _witch hunt_.

Dean would've been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. During his whole period tree gym class, Dean was fidgeting. Whether it was twirling his whistle, biting his nails, or bouncing a basketball around, Dean wouldn't stop moving. Because he was on a witch hunt, and one of the possible witches was in his next period class. And despite, his experience with witches in the past, Dean still found that he was nervous. Why? He had no idea.

By the time fourth period actually came, Dean was more calm. And once Ally (or was it Becca? Dean really needed to check the attendance sheet again) walked through the door, Dean was back to normal.

"My name is Mr. Smith, but I'd prefer it if you guys called me Dean. I'm filling in for Mrs. Schmidt, as she's on maternity leave right now. No, I have no idea how long she'll be gone for.Alright, so, today, we'll be playing dodgeball," Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair as he paced around the gym. It was the same speech that he'd given all of his other classes, and it began to feel a bit too rehearsed (were these kids buying the act, or did they think that he wasn't an actual teacher? But what else could he be to them? They didn't know what hunters were, right??).

"Um, excuse me?" A small voice said from the back of the line, a hand up in the air. Dean walked over to the person that the hand belonged to, and he realized that it was Ally (yeah, definitely Ally. Not Becca).

"Is there a problem?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms behind his back.

"Actually, yeah, there is. We're not allowed to play dodgeball," she stated firmly, crossing his arm and leaning on one foot. She was sassy; cute. Dean frowned slightly and nodded. He knew that one kid eventually would bring something like that up. Why wouldn't they? They did in Indiana. Dean just hadn't expected it to be as soon as fourth period. "- and I think that girls against guys is extremely unfair because girls are at a physical disadvantage. Our muscles aren't built as strong as a guy's are. We should evenly distribute the teams so there's equal amounts of guys and girls. It's only fair."

Dean didn't realize that Ally was still talking until after he snapped out of it. Ally was basically telling him what to do; a less-bossy way of telling him how to teach the class. Dean's eyes narrowed, and he bent down so that he was at eye-level with Ally. "Are you telling me how to teach the class?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Listen, no offense to you ladies, but I am well aware of your physical disadvantages. You're smaller. Less muscle-heavy, and slower. I got it. Now, had you let me continue, I would've told you that the class would be split in half... _But_ since you _did_ interrupt me, I think I will do boys verses girls. Now, everyone line up!"

 

* * *

* * *

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly for Dean. No more outbursts in class from (annoying) teenage witches, and he got to drive back to the motel with a small smile on his face. Once he was inside the motel room, he showered. The school gym was a lot dirtier than he remembered it to be, and even though Dean has seen a lot of disgusting things, the Band-Aid that was stuck to the bleachers still kinda grossed him out.

After making sure that he was completely clean (and scrubbing his skin until it was a light pink), Dean checked the salt lines, and then immediately went to bed. Sam, who had rented a car of his own, had to work with a student after school, and had promised Dean that he'd pick up dinner for the two of them.

 

* * *

* * *

Dean woke up to the smell of burgers, and the sound of running water. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and yawned, stretching out like a cat. Dean barely noticed how his clothing suddenly seemed to big on him; his boxers now way too wide on his hips. Dean readjusted his boxers and padded over to the table, still rubbing his eyes. Once he began rummaging through the bag, the water shut off, and the bathroom door opened to a boxer-clad Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, did you make sure that there's extra onions? I see the pie, but I don't see the extra onions," he mumbled, pulling out more contents from the bag before turning around to see the barrel of a gun, and the familiar click of the hammer moving down.

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do with Dean?"

"Ahaha, very funny, Sammy. Now put the gun away. We both know that it's filled with salt rounds, anyways," Dean scoffed, turning back to the bag in front of him. "Seriously, man. Where the hell are my extra onions?"

"... Dean?" Sam asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. Dean heard Sam shift from one foot to another, then there was another faint click, before the gun dropped back to the bed behind Sam.

"Yeah, who the fuck else would it be? Jesus christ, Sammy, sometimes I wonder..." Dean turned around again before glaring at Sam (had his brother always been so tall?). "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes roaming over Dean's body for a minute before making eye contact again.

"Go look in the mirror."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam but obliged, walking into the bathroom. Dean stared at the mirror, watching the fog clear before staring at himself. "What the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I had time today (aka I'm avoiding doing all of my summer assignments until the last minute), so I worked on this chapter. If any of you guys were wondering, I'm using Amber Heard as the face for Fem!Dean.
> 
> Anyways, thanks a lot for reading the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed. As usual, feel free to comment; hearing from you guys makes writing this even more fun! And find me on tumblr at bad-assblonde.tumblr.com!
> 
> I'll try updating again soon!
> 
> ~ Kacey


	3. Takin' Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ That you will be mine, by takin' our time.  
> And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it all would be. ♪

Dean stared at himself (herself?) in the mirror for a moment, mouth agape. Hesitantly, Dean raised his (her? This is all getting so confusing) hand up to the face staring back at him. To some point, he knew that it was, well, himself. Kind of. They had the same dirty blonde hair, same green colored eyes, same light freckles. But that was about all that the two had in common.

Deanna (Dean decided that's what he'd call her) was a good five inches shorter than him. She was definitely slimmer, not as muscular and built. She was definitely way too skinny to fit in any of his clothes (which explained the low-hanging boxers. God, he needed some new clothes). Dean studied himself (herself?) a bit more before frowning an using one of her hands to hold the boxers in place.

Walking back out to Sam, she cleared her throat slightly before shaking her head. "Well, this is... interesting," she mumbled, shaking her head as she walked over to the duffel. Rummaging around in the bag one-handed, Deanna smiled when she pulled out a pair of lacy pink underwear.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Deanna heard Sam ask. She could practically hear the grin in his voice, and she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned around.

"Some hook up a little while ago. The girl left them in the room, and I washed them, thinking she'd come back. Which, she didn't. I guess I just didn't get around to tossing them." Deanna gave Sam a small shrug and then she sighed before looking down at herself. The shirt that she was wearing went well-down to her thighs, so she just pulled off the boxers and replaced them with the panties, completely ignoring Sam. Once she was semi-comfortable, she sat down on her bed and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "So, we need to fix this. And we need to get me some clothes."

Sam didn't say anything, he only nodded. Moving to sit down on the bed across from Deanna, he folded his hands before hanging them loosely in between his thighs. She could tell that he was thinking; could practically see the steam coming from his ears. And she said so, which only got her a grunt in reply.

Deanna studied Sam's shirtless figure carefully, trying to determine if there was any damage. Which, luckily for the little bastard, there wasn't. But, even though she knew that there was nothing wrong, she decided to check again. And she found her eyes lingering on Sam's arms and chest.  
She never realized how muscular the kid had gotten. She remembered it just like it was yesterday; Sammy, the scrawny fourteen year old. So what changed? Apparently, he'd worked out a lot more. And she hadn't even noticed. Hadn't acknowledged the change from him being lanky to, well, borderline _hot_. And... What the hell?

Deanna caught herself before Sam did, luckily. She glanced up at him, to see that he was still lost in thought, and she sighed, relieved. Plopping down on the bed, she closed her eyes and laid an arm over them. She was checking out her brother. Not just making sure that he was okay.

Actually _checking him out_.

She was definitely sure that it needed to be fixed.

After a long moment of silence between the two of them, Sam finally cleared his throat and looked back up at his brother... sister. "Alright, so, we'll go shopping for your stuff in about an hour or two. We'll also call the school and say that you got super sick or something, and that your twin sister will be filling in for you. How does that sound? I mean, they don't know we're brothers... er, siblings, so that's to our advantage for this one."

"Right, okay," Deanna agreed, nodding her heard slightly and then forcing a small smile. "We'll do that. Let's just hope that this spell wears off soon. God, I dunno if I can manage being a girl..."

Sam scoffed and nodded before rolling his eyes slightly. "Alright, well, let's get ready, then. You put on some pants. And me, well, I put on... clothes," he muttered, gesturing to his naked figure.

Deanna nodded, biting her lip to hold back her comments. Instead of saying anything, she got up and dug through her duffel a bit more until she found a pair of drawstring sweatpants. She knew they'd be way to big on her, but it was better than nothing. Pulling them on, she grabbed her leather jacket from the motel chair and shrugged it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed and shook her head. "I look like a kid trying on their dad's clothes," Deanna scoffed, giving herself a once-over before shaking her head and carding a hand through her hair.

"I think you look adorable," Sam teased, grinning slightly. "Alright, c'mon... I think I should drive."

Deanna turned around to face her brother and put her hands on her hips before raising an eyebrow. "And why the hell would you think that?"

"Because you're shorter now. Which means you're gonna have to move the bench in the Impala forward. Which also means I will have even _less_ leg room than I normally have. So, yeah, I should drive."

Deanna thought about it for a moment. She knew that Sam could always sit in the backseat, but that would feel weird. Even though he'd still be in the car, it'd feel empty without him in the front. Taking a shaking breath, she slowly nodded and handed him the car keys. "You better drive carefully..."

 

* * *

* * *

Shopping for clothes was a living nightmare, as far as Deanna was concerned. The sizing for women were completely different from men's, and she had no idea what she was doing. When the shopkeeper asked her what size she was, she had no idea how to answer, and neither did Sam. Luckily, another worker was nice enough to help Deanna find her correct size  (what the hell did size 6 mean? And why did they skip odd numbers?). Which, unfortunately, was only half the battle.

Deanna shopped mainly at stores that she knew were cheaper; H&M, Express, and Forever 21. The clothes there were decent, and she knew that she wouldn't be needing them for long.

But the shopping itself wasn't the main problem. It was seeing all the workers and clerks (and just about every other woman they came across) hitting on Sam. Which was weird. Generally, Deanna would've given him a clap on the shoulder and a "Go get 'em, tiger." At least, that's what Dean would do. But Deanna, on the other hand, felt jealous. And not of Sam...

She somehow managed to pretend like everything was okay, and Sam somehow managed to believe her. But that didn't mean Deanna took her time around the mall; she'd rushed them out of there as soon as she could, making up excuses, and telling Sam that she was sick of shopping.

And frankly, it wasn't even a lie. The mall was too crowded, and all the clothes that were available were either too short, or too tight. And, with Deanna being used to looser clothing, she hated it. Not only that, but despite her being "dressed down," she still managed to attract guys' attention. Which, made her uncomfortable. Normally, Dean would've ignored them; walked by without even a second glance. But Deanna was bothered by the low whistling that followed her everywhere, and the cat calls. How did girls deal?

She couldn't have been any more relieved when they were back at the motel. She automatically changed into more fitting clothes, suddenly feeling more comfortable, no matter how tight the skinny jeans were.

Her and Sam managed to call out sick for the day. But she knew that she would dread having to go back to work the next day. She really didn't want to see that smug face the little witch bitches would probably give her throughout the whole day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter! I (finally) decided to stop procrastinating on homework, and I got to finish about half of it today. And, instead of finishing the rest, I decided to procrastinate a bit longer and finish it all this weekend.
> 
> But, anyways, that's not the point. I got to update! I really really hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and I want to thank you for sticking around. It really means a lot to me. And thanks for leaving kudos! It really motivates me to update earlier...
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave me any comments that you might have. Hearing from you guys really makes my day, and criticism will only make this a better experience for the both of us!
> 
> And again, thanks for reading and leaving kudos. It really means a lot to know that you guys like the story. I'll try updating soon!
> 
> ~ Kacey


	4. What's to Stop Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Then what's to stop us, pretty baby. But What Is And What Should Never Be.  
> Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky. ♪

"Rise and shine, De!" Sam's bright voice was the first thing that woke Deanna up the next morning. Groaning, she rolled on her side, putting her head underneath of her pillow, eyes slipping shut again. She didn't even need to check the clock to know that it was way too early for her to be awake. "C'mon, De. We gotta go to work. Get up. I brought coffee."

At those words, Deanna raised her head slightly, squinting in the bright light to see her brother. She groaned again, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. She rubbed her eyes once, then twice and put her arms over her head, stretching out her back. Turning to Sam, she saw him open his mouth to say something else, and she silenced him by tossing a pillow towards him. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up..."

Slipping her feet from under the comforter, Deanna padded over towards the small table, grabbing a cup of coffee and taking two large gulps. She turned to Sam, the cup in her hands warming her up, and she raised an eyebrow. "What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

At her words, Sam seemed to be snapped out of his daze. Blinking a few times, his eyes focused back on Deanna and he shrugged noncommittally. "It's nothing. Just gotta get used to you being a girl, I guess... You're so much shorter than me now." Sam grinned, picking up his own cup of coffee, and resting his elbow on Deanna's head.

"Hey! Cut that out!" she yelped and stepped back slightly, bumping Sam with her elbow. "I'm not short!" Deanna growled slightly and turned away from her brother, taking another sip from her coffee, thinking over what he had said. The thing was, Sam was telling the truth. Since the transformation, Dean had gone from six-feet to five and a couple inches. Which, in the end, meant that she was nearly a foot shorter than her brother. Which just wasn't fair.

"Did you call the school yet?" Deanna asked, turning back to face Sam, still frowning.

"Yeah. They said that it was fine. This school hires way too easily," Sam scoffed slightly, shaking his head as he looked over Deanna's shoulder, towards the wall behind her. "You're gonna get your new uniform once we get there today..." Sam shrugged and put his cup down before going to his duffel bag, and rummaging through it, before pulling out his outfit for the day. "So, we'll get dressed, finish breakfast, then go."

Deanna sighed slightly, and she nodded in agreement, putting her cup of coffee down next to Sam's. "Alright, fine. I'm still not happy about all of this, just so you know."

"I didn't expect you to be."

* * *

* * *

Once the two of them had finished everything, and left the motel, they ended up carpooling to work. Sam's rental had broken down in the parking lot, and Deanna said that she'd help him fix it after they got back from work. And even though it was a simple car ride, one that barely took 15 minutes, Deanna found herself anxious throughout the whole thing. She kept tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel, despite Sam's multiple protests. And once the two had arrived at the school, she couldn't have gotten out of the car any faster.

Before splitting up; Deanna going to the main office, and Sam to his classroom, Sam pulled her in for a hug. Which was weird. Even for them. And the whistles from the passing students didn't help the situation be any less awkward. So, Deanna pulled away from that quickly, too. She wasn't sure why she was so on edge around Sam. It was _Sam_ , after all. But, despite all of her attempts at making things normal, it seemed as though her body had completely different wiring now. Because instead of thinking _adorable little brother_ , she started thinking _tall, hot,_ **mate.**

Deanna hurried to the main office, went through all the introductions, which included her new name (Deanna Smith), and the explanation (Dean is sick, so I'll be filling in. Our parents thought it would be funny to give us virtually the same name). Which, thankfully for De, they ate up. And now, there Deanna was, standing in the middle of her third period gym class in even shorter shorts ( ~~how could they make shorts so short?~~ ), and a white t-shirt. In the outfit, she looked more like an older student than one of the teachers, which much to her dismay, a lot of the older students seemed to think that she was.

The day seemed to drag on for her, one class after another, until finally, she went on lunch break. She went to Sam's classroom to eat lunch, sighing in relief when she found that he was on break too.

"Find anything new yet?" she asked as a greeting, stepping inside the classroom with her bag of lunch.

"No, nothing... Yet." Sam looked up at his sister, pausing slightly between each of his words before gulping and looking back at his plate (salad, nonetheless).

"Something wrong, Sammy?" Deanna shifted awkwardly at the door, walking over to sit across from him. For some reason, the look on Sam's face made her seem oddly self-conscious, her outfit suddenly seeming a lot more uncomfortable than it really was.

"No, no. Nothing wrong. Just, again, getting used to the whole... Girl thing." Sam didn't raise his head, and Deanna didn't say anything, only shrugged and began to unwrap her burger.

"Alright, well, the girls weren't here today. At least, from what I can tell, all three of them aren't. I'm not entirely sure yet, because I've only had classes with two out of the three, but I'm pretty sure that's the case. I wonder what's going on with them..." Deanna raised an eyebrow at her brother, taking a large bite from her burger, eyes studying him carefully. After she had fully chewed and swallowed everything in her mouth, she spoke again. "So, what's our next step? We can't really just go up to the girls and tell them that we know what they're doing, can we? That would put us at risk... Besides, we can't entirely be sure that it's them, can we? Maybe someone else is doing it..."

Sam raised his head and sighed, running a hand over his face before nodding. "You're right. It is possible that there's someone else casting the spells. Which is why we need to stick around for a bit longer. Wait and see. In the meantime, we should focus on you. How're you feeling? It's a lot to adjust to..."

Deanna nodded slightly and she wiped her hands and mouth on a napkin. "It definitely is. I mean, being a girl is definitely a lot harder than I had expected it to be. Besides, I don't exactly enjoy being hit on by guys. Especially not teenagers... But I'm managing. It's nothing to worry too much about. Anyways, I'll be back to normal in no time. This isn't something that I plan on getting used to."

"Right, okay. Well, as I said, we'll have to wait and see what happens. I want you to get back to normal as soon as possible, too... We'll figure it out, alright? But right now, I've gotta grade a bunch of papers, and you've gotta go to the cafeteria for lunch duty, so I'll see you after school, alright?"

Deanna nodded and got up from the table, gathering up all of her trash, as well as the rest of her burger, and throwing it out. "Alright. I'll see you soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I basically fell off of the face of the earth for a little while. And I'm really sorry about that. Ever since school started, my life has started getting a little more hectic, and I rarely have time for anything anymore. But I got a chance to write this today (thank god for the weekend), and I know that it's short, but it's the best that I have right now.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed the update. Feel free to leave me a comment; I love hearing from you guys, and anything that you might have to say will make this a better experience for the both of us. Thanks a lot for reading this, and I hope to update soon!
> 
> ~ Kacey


	5. The Wind Won't Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show  
> That you will be mine, by takin' our time. ♪

It wasn't easy. Being a girl. Deanna had realized that once the transition happened. And now, just four days later, she couldn't wait to get back to normal. And, she was pretty sure that Sam couldn't wait either.

Within the four days since Dean had been, well, Deanna, her and Sam had started to communicate less and less. Instead of waking up to a swift "morning" and a cup of morning Joe, Deanna would start to wake up to an empty motel room. Whenever the two would see each other in the halls, their normal conversation began to die down to strictly-case-related information. Other than that, the two siblings were somewhat hostile to one another. And Deanna had no idea why.

Well, no.That wasn't entirely true. She _did_ know why. At least, why she was avoiding him. Now that she was in a completely different body, her hormones were all out of whack. And she found her brother _attractive_ (to say the least). At least, that's what she was telling herself. She knew that somewhere, deep down inside, those feelings had been there all along. But for now, all she could do was ignore it. Blame it all on her raging hormones, and her intense need to get laid. And, so, in turn, she was avoiding him in a lame attempt at keeping her feelings buried. But, she still had no idea why he was avoiding her right back.

Work was no easier. Now, without her brother to keep her company, she actually had to make friends with the people around her. Not that Deanna couldn't function on her own. She just enjoyed being around others. And now, without Sam around, she had to find someone to fill that giant moose-sized gap he left behind. Which, unluckily for her, she couldn't find anyone who fit the description. But she could try.

And she did. She ended up befriending almost all of their new coworkers at the school. She knew everyone, and everyone thought that they knew her. Which, of course, they were completely wrong about. But who was she to tell them that?

Deanna found herself actually eating lunch in the teachers lounge with everybody else, meanwhile Sam stayed in his own classroom, researching and doing some other nerdy shit. And Deanna had to say, she didn't mind the change all too much. Sure, she hated not being around Sam 24/7, but at least she knew that he was safe. And the two of them could use the space; especially with Deanna's mind running rampant every time the two of them are in the same room.

So, four days after going straight to the cafeteria without even a nod from Sam, him stopping her in the halls surprised her.

"Hey, Dee? Can we talk?"

Deanna frowned slightly, her jaw tightening slightly as her eyes wandered to where Sam's hand was grabbing her wrist. She twisted her hand away, nodding and letting out a small puff of air. After she got over her slight annoyance, and after she pushed away all her more-than-sisterly feelings, she nodded again, replaying his words in her mind and breaking off into a small grin. It wasn't that hard to pick out most of Sam's emotions, just from those five words. Sam had a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve, something that Deanna never thought she was brave enough to do.

"Yeah, sure thing, Sam... What is it?" She decided to ignore the small wince that Sam gave when she didn't call him by his nickname, and just focus on his words. Nothing else.

"I think I might've found something on the case..." The case. _Of course_ this was about the case. Deanna let out a small scoff under her breath, an she couldn't her but roll her eyes. Sam, in turn, continued to talk, his eyes glued to the floor right in front of his feet. "After doing some research on witches, and different spells and stuff, I found something that might be a bit useful... There's these natural-born witches. Y'know, witches who have magic in their blood. Normally, the powers skip through a generation, but the powers are entirely natural. No dark magic spells or anything are required. And some natural-born witches, especially ones who are just developing their powers, don't even realize that they're doing it..."

Deanna couldn't help but raise her eyebrows as Sam continued talking, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, so, what you're telling me is, these girls might not even know that they're doing what they're doing?"

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes flickering up from the floor to meet Deanna's. "That's exactly what I was saying."

"Alright, so, if these girls don't know what they're doing, and they're not using any black magic spell book, then how the hell are we supposed to stop them from turning any more people?"

"Well, I've gotta research it a bit more, but I found a ritual that should work pretty well. It's supposed to bind their powers until they know how to use them, or until they get their proper training. Normally, the spell is used to bind their powers when they are young, and once they hit puberty, the spell wears off, and their training begins. I'm guessing that the spell wore off on these girls, but their grans aren't around to train them properly..."

Deanna nodded slightly and tapped her chin before sighing. "It's really our only option, isn't it? But will the spell turn me back to normal?"

Sam shrugged and dropped his gaze back to the floor, his hands messing with a loose string on the front of his flannel. "I honestly have no idea, but it's worth a try, isn't it?" At that, Sam turned to walk away, before Deanna could reply. Scoffing, Deanna shook her head and began walking towards the teachers' lounge before she heard her brother's voice call her name again. "-- you sit with me?" Deanna raised an eyebrow as she caught the last few words in his sentence, and she smiled and nodded, much to her own dismay.

"Yeah, I'd love to." This was gonna be a lot harder than she'd thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another shorter chapter. I think that out of all of them, this is the shortest, and I've got to apologize for that. I've had this drafted for the longest time, and I never got around to posting it... This past weekend, my mom and I drove down to Maryland to visit family, and to be emotional support for my grandfather as he got his vocal box removed. Since it's going to be a long recovery for him, we're gonna keep traveling down as much as we can to help out a bit with everything, and to be there for him as he recovers. And not only that, but it was my birthday yesterday!!! I'm finally the same age as everyone else in my grade (I'm the 3rd youngest in my grade, if any of you were wondering).
> 
> But, anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the update. And as usual, feel free to comment!! I really really really enjoy reading all that you guys have to say about the story, and I think that interacting with you guys makes this a better experience for everyone. I'll try updating as soon as my schedule will allow! Much love to all of you guys <333
> 
> ~ Kacey


	6. The Answer Lies With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ So if you wake up with the sunrise, and all your dreams are still as new,  
> And happiness is what you need so bad, girl, the answer lies with you. ♪

It seemed like things were back to normal for the two of them; Sam and Deanna continued eating lunch with one another every day, Deanna no longer taking the trip to the staffroom to eat lunch. And, she had to say, she'd definitely missed the quality time with her brother. And she had no idea why Sam had been avoiding her, but she was just happy that he wasn't doing it anymore.

So, now, there they were; in Sam's classroom eating lunch together, Deanna eating her usual bacon cheeseburger with extra onion (Sam made sure to buy her a pack of gum before letting her get the extra onions), and Sam eating a chicken salad (Deanna made sure that Sam got chicken in his salad, to "beef you up").

The room was quiet, except for the occasional too-loud crunch from Sam, or the small hum that Deanna didn't realize she was giving. And, to anyone else, the moment between the two would be viewed as awkward, or weird. But to Sam and Deanna, it was peaceful, quiet, and just... nice.

Once Deanna finished her burger, and Sam ate the last few bites of his salad, they began to talk; mainly about the case.

"So, I did more research," Sam said, clearing his throat and taking a sip from his water as he raised an eyebrow at Deanna (who was totally not looking at his lips, _no way_ ). "This ritual can only be done on the night of a full moon, which is - "

"In three days," Deanna finished for Sam, nodding slightly. "Alright, so, we get the two girls to meet us, we do this ritual thingy, and we skip town once we're sure that it's over, am I right?"

Sam sighed slightly and nodded, a hand running through his long hair. "Right. The only problem is, we're not sure what effect this ritual will have on the girls. And, besides, we aren't one-hundred-percent sure that following through this ritual will turn you back, and - "

Deanna cut him off again, this time by holding her hand up to Sam's face, stopping him automatically. "Look, Sammy, me changing back isn't my top priority right now. My top priority is making sure that these girls stop doing what they're doing. And, you're the one who said that the spell might wear off on it's own. And if it doesn't, we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. But for right now, let's worry about getting over this one; making sure that the girls stop doing what they're doing."

Sam could only sigh again in response, giving a small roll of his eyes. Deanna understood that Sam was frustrated, but it wasn't like he had the right to tell her what decision she should make. If her decision means saving three teenage girls, but leaving him as a girl forever, she'd take that option. Besides, she'd gotten kinda used to being a girl; it was much easier to get around, and sure, the boobs definitely got in the way (how did girls even manage?), but otherwise, it wasn't all too bad... Right?

Besides, Sam would probably use that big brain of his to fix this in some way. It wasn't like she didn't trust him enough to fix her. The only problem was that Sam didn't trust _himself_ , and she really needed him to, because her life kinda depended on it.

But again, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

Deanna heard the bell ring, and she sighed, standing up and grabbing all of her trash, tossing the wrappers into the trashcan nearby Sam's desk. She walked over to the door and opened it, but before stepping outside, turned to give Sam a (forced) smile. "Listen, Sammy, it'll all be okay, alright? Just trust me on this one. It'll all turn out exactly as planned." And at that, she stepped outside of Sam's classroom, making her way to the gym to get ready for her next period class.

* * *

* * *

That day, Sam and Deanna met at the Impala once school was over. After the transformation, and the forced shopping spree, the two were low on money, forcing Sam to return his rental car, and carpool with Deanna. And the two ignored the hushed whispers that were given every time that they showed up at school together, and the low whistles when they got back to the car. And yet, it still managed to bother Deanna slightly. Because everyone thought that they were a couple, and, somewhere, deep in her mind, she wanted them to be...

Once the two of them got back to the motel, Sam began to unload the weapons from the trunk and shove them all in a duffel bag. He handed the bag to Deanna, who ended up lugging all of them inside (were those bags always so heavy?). Sam went out to the grocery store to buy some things necessary for the ritual the next night, most things just being organic ingredients; rosemary, olive oil, crushed red peppers. Deanna tried making a joke that it sounded a lot more like a recipe than a ritual, but Sam only scoffed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the car keys and got into the Impala.

Deanna tried to pretend like the idea of doing a ritual that did god-knows-what on some helpless teenage girls didn't bother her. But it did. A lot, actually. But it had to be done, right? It was better than putting them down. And quite frankly, Deanna didn't want to have to put the poor girls down. Just the thought brought tears to her eyes (where did _those_ come from??), and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it...

Deanna used the alone time that she had to check herself out in the mirror, slowly evaluating every square inch of her body, something that she had never really had the opportunity to do before. She turned to the side in the mirror, her eyes dropping to her stomach, and then smiling smugly when she noticed how flat it was, despite everything. Turning to the front, she wrinkle her nose slightly as her eyes ran over herself from head to toe.

She was definitely shorter, which was something that she had noticed almost automatically. During the transition, she had lost a good five or so inches, her figure now much more petite. Then, Deanna flexed. She noticed that she did lose a little bit of muscle mass, but nothing too drastic. Lifting up her shirt, she realized that she no longer had abs, but that was something that she could work on; if she stayed that way, that is. Deanna then tugged her hair out of the low ponytail that she kept it in (something that Sam, nonetheless, showed her how to do), and looked at her hair. It was definitely a lighter shade of blond; going from the original sandy-blond color to a more beach-blond. Not that she minded. The lighter color looked nice with her still-emerald green eyes, an the now-lighter, but ever so present, freckles topped the whole look. She had to admit; she was hot. And if Dean had met Deanna in a bar, Dean would've totally hit on her.

Deanna pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed, moving over to the couch and waiting for Sam to get back from his trip. She turned on the tv scrolling until she found something that she was willing to watch. Some old cowboy movie, not that she was really paying attention. It wasn't Clint Eastwood, so frankly, she didn't care. Grabbing a beer, she sat down and watched the movie while sprawled out across the couch. And eventually, she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

* * *

The first thing that Deanna realized when she sat up was that she had a small headache. And, as she sat up quickly, it got worse. Deanna grabbed her forehead and she groaned, pulling the blanket off of her legs (when did that get there?) and looking at the clock. It was noon. Thank god it was a Saturday...

Deanna looked back towards Sam's bed, only to find it empty. She decided that it didn't really matter that much, and she stumbled over towards her own bed, plopping down with another small groan.

And that's when her door swung open.

First instinct, she grabbed the gun that was underneath her pillow, pointing it towards the door, not even waiting to see who was behind it. Then she realized it was Sam. Letting out yet another groan, she put the gun back and placed her head back down. "You can't just barge in here like that. You never know, I might've just gotten a little _trigger happy_ , and shot you by accident." Deanna was pretty sure that the both of them knew that would never happen; Sam was too careful, and Deanna too experienced, but that didn't matter when she was trying to get her point across.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam scoffed, shaking his head slightly as he walked over to the small coffee table, setting down the two cups he held in his hand. "I come bringing caffeinated gifts."

Deanna lifted up her head slightly before scrambling over towards Sam, grabbing a cup and guzzling down half of it, ignoring the burn it left on her tongue and down her throat. "Thanks," she croaked, cradling the small cup. "I needed that... So, let's get to work, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter! I honestly didn't know that I could crank out a chapter like this today, but I had absolutely no homework today (that's a lie), so I did. And I'm honestly so proud of myself right now...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I don't plan on posting all of my chapters so soon, so don't get used to it. And yeah, I know, I haven't updated my other fic in what seems like forever, and for that, I apologize. This story seems to be so much more to me than I had originally thought it would be, and I honestly have so much Dean muse while I have virtually no Sam muse. But, once I get Sam back, I promise that the first thing I'll do is update the other fic!! I didn't realize how fast this fic might kick off, and it honestly is doing so much better than my other fic did in the beginning, so thank all of you for that!
> 
> I have an update in my drafts for this one (already), if any of you were wondering, and I'll probably post that whenever I get the time to work on it. And, as usual, feel free to comment (although nobody has yet). I love hearing from you, and your comments honestly make my day. And I do want criticism, too, not just compliments! If you have any judgements to make, I'm all ears! They'll make me better as a writer, and I feel like it makes this whole experience that much better. Hope to update soon!
> 
> ~ Kacey


	7. Leave Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky.  
> But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show. ♪

Sam and Deanna started first at the local library. She had Sam review all of his information, triple checking to make sure that all of the facts were right. It wasn't that she doubted Sam's research. It was actually quite the opposite. But, it wasn't just her own life at stake here; there were three teenage girls involved, and Deanna didn't want to take any chances.

After they had finished researching (or, in better terms, Sam researched while Deanna tried to see if there was any porn magazines), the two siblings ended up at a local diner, wanting to grab a bite before they headed back to the motel.

Their lunch was quick; Sam ordered his normal chicken salad, and Deanna her normal burger. And, after staying in town for so long, the waitresses at the diner seemed to know their usuals, a privilege that Deanna had never experienced before. Not only that, but she knew the whole wait staff by first name.

Again; it was a change.

Deanna drove the two of them back to the motel, where they had some leisure time. They basically got everything they needed done done, and that left an extra day and a half for a break. Deanna and Sam had already gone over the plan for Monday night multiple times, until they were sure that there were no mistakes in the plan.

So, now, there the two of them were, sitting on the crappy motel couch with the firm cushions and ever-so-apparent springs, watching some Spanish drama that showed up on TV. Not like they had many options. The motel, no matter how nice the shower was, was still crappy, and their TV only had about three channels. That is, if you included the channel with nothing but static.

Deanna tried keeping her gaze to the screen, trying her best to not look over at Sam and give him yet another once-over. She found that she had been doing that a lot more recently; checking her brother out. It was almost cringe-worthy in her eyes, something that she didn't want to accept.

It wasn't that she didn't think he was attractive. As a matter of a fact, it was the exact opposite, and that was the problem. She thought that he was straight up _hot._ And, if she was being completely honest with herself, Sam was more hot now than she had ever been. Which, in her opinion, was also cringe-worthy.

Now, she dragged her gaze over to her brother, who was laughing at some stupid joke that one of the actresses made, something in Spanish that Deanna didn't understand. And yet, Sam was laughing, dimples out and all, and she couldn't help but smile a bit too.

Deanna sighed lightly and her smile slowly disappeared as she studied Sam's features a bit more; eyes watching him as he payed her no attention. Deanna, now having the chance to look at Sam closely, didn't really understand how she had picked up all the girls, while Sam just stood idly by. Sam could've gotten any girl he wanted; all he had to do was flash those puppy dog eyes and give a dimple-filled grin, and any girl would melt. Deanna knew that she did.

Sam had more of a charming look to him than Deanna ever had; she was all for the bad-ass approach, which seemed to draw more girls in than Sam's shy act. Which, honestly, now having a girl's perspective on the situation, she didn't understand why. Sam had more muscles than she did; his arm and back muscles clearly defined in any shirt that he decided to wear. Dean, on the other hand, had less muscle mass, and he always wore looser shirts, which would generally be covered by an even bigger jacket. Sam's hair, even though Deanna liked to make fun of him for it, added to his look, making him seem more trustworthy. That, his hazel eyes, with little flecks of gold and green, and his dimples, and she thought that he was to die for.

As she studied him more and more, it seemed as though he became less and less of the snotty-nosed brat that she knew, and more of a man that she had just met. And now, she was more aware of the small distance between them than ever.

She turned back to face the TV, pretending as though she had been watching the whole time, and when Sam turned to give her a questioning look, she just grinned at him and gave him a small shrug before turning back to the show, trying to make sense of the foreign language.

Deanna sighed again, this time a bit louder, and she stood up from the couch, going to grab herself a beer. Hopefully, if all went according to plan, she'd only have another day left in this body. One more day, and she'd be back to her normal self. And maybe, just maybe, all her thoughts about Sam would just vanish, all going away along with her body. She could only hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter! It's short, and kinda crappy, but I wanted to publish it before I started studying for the PSATs tomorrow, which I ended up just not doing... Whoops...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the update! Feel free to comment your opinions or give me any suggestions; I love hearing from you guys! And I finally got my first comment earlier today, so THANK YOU for that <333
> 
> And to those of you who read my other fic, I just want to apologize now for my lack of updates. I was really hoping that with the premier of season 11, my muse would come back, but I ended up being wrong. My muse didn't come back. And now I have a whole lotta Dean, and no Sam. So, in turn, I'll probably be working on this fic a lot more. Hopefully, with tomorrow's episode, and next week's episode, I'll get Sam back, but we'll have to see.
> 
> ~ Kacey


	8. We Really Shouldn't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ That you will be mine, by takin' our time.  
> Oh the wind wont blow and we really shouldn't go and it only goes to show. ♪

Deanna found herself in yet another tough situation. And what did she do in tough situations? She got drunk, and then got laid. Both of which seemed _very_ appealing to her.

It wasn't like they'd run into any troubles with the case; everything was running smoothly. And it wasn't like she and Sam had gotten into a fight. Actually, the two of them had been having more fun in the past couple hours than they had in the past two years. And that was the problem.

Deanna knew that what she felt for Sam, deep down, wasn't just hormonal cravings. She knew that she wasn't just horny because she hadn't gotten laid since she changed. It was Sam. Sam had this sort of... effect on her. It was weird, and she was surprised that she never felt it before, but she was _in love_ with her younger brother.

Her _younger brother_.

How fucked up was that? Deanna sighed and shook her head slightly, standing up to rummage through her duffel for her jacket, when the bathroom door opened.

And, of fucking course, Sam only had a _towel_ on. Deanna tried her very best not to look up at her brother. Not to let her eyes wander around his perfect sculpted chest and down a bit further. No way. Instead, she just grabbed her car keys from the table and grunted out a small "I'm going out."

Just like that, she was out the door and in the car, barely even waiting for Sam's reply. By the time she got to the bar, she ordered three shots off the bat, not bothering to take things slow. She knew that the people in town knew who she was, and what she did. It was a small town, and in small towns, people talk. But that didn't matter to her right then. None of it mattered. She'd get wasted, then laid, and she'd worry about the consequences later. It wasn't like she was staying in this god forsaken town for the rest of her life. She was leaving in three days; four at max.

 

* * *

* * *

Deanna stumbled into the motel room at what he believed was four in the morning. It was dark out, and all the lights in the room were off. So, when she managed to open the door and drop her keys on the table. What she wasn't expecting was Sam to be sitting at the foot of his bed, turning on the lamp once she managed to kick off one of her boots.

"Where were you?" She hears him say. And she pretends to ignore it, because they weren't married, and he shouldn't really care what they were doing. She tried kicking off her other boot by stepping on the heel of it, but when she realized that wouldn't work, she dropped down, keeping her eyes to her laces as she removed her shoe.

"Where were you, De?" Sam repeated. And Deanna could've sworn that she heard a hint of worry in his voice. But she dismissed the idea, and when she heard Sam's socked feet approach her, she ignored that too. Stumbling and trying to get up, Deanna just barely managed to grab the table before falling back down. She couldn't really remember how much she'd had to drink, and she didn't remember the person who she fucked, but none of that mattered right now. She could feel Sam's hand on her arm, trying to help steady her, and once it did, Deanna shook his hand off, walking slowly to her bed.

She sat down at the edge, finally glancing up at Sam before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I was out," was all that she said, and she was glad that Sam didn't push for any more information. Instead, he nodded slightly, moving to sit across from her, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones.

"I was worried," he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. She almost barely caught it, and even when she did, she just guessed that she was imagining it all.

She shrugged and sighed again, her gaze flickering to the floor. "Sorry. I know that I should'a called, but I left my phone here, and I..." Instead of finishing her sentence, she stood up again. But this time, she wasn't so lucky. Next thing she knew, she was falling, and what seemed like a split second later, she was in Sam's arms, his face centimeters from hers.

"Jesus, De. How much did you have to drink?" All of his words coming out like little pants, his breath ghosting over her lips and she had to bite back a small whine.

Sam helped De back up, his arms not leaving her body, and suddenly, they were up, Deanna's body still pressed up against Sam's. And she wanted to move; needed to move. There was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her that she couldn't let this happen. That Sam would hate her forever if she did. And she ignored it. Because she couldn't move; her body was completely frozen, and her heart was beating so hard that she was almost sure that Sam could hear it. And that's when things went downhill.

Sam leaned over, putting his nose to Deanna's hair, sighing as his arms pulled her in closer. "I get worried about you, you know that?" he asked. And she couldn't answer, not trusting what would come out of her mouth, so she only nodded. She pulled her head back and looked at Sam, who was staring down at her, and watched as he wrinkled his nose. "You smell like cheap cologne."

Deanna couldn't say anything to that either, just watched as something unfamiliar flashed in Sam's eyes. And right then, she took her chance. Closing her eyes, she moved up slightly so that her mouth could meet Sam's, head tilting slightly to the side as they began kissing. Sam's arms loosened around her waist and moved to her arms, and for a moment, she thought Sam would push her away. That would be the normal reaction, wouldn't it?

But then, he didn't. Instead, his hands traveled up to her jaw, pressing their faces closer together. She was kissing Sam. And Sam was kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I grew impatient, and I made a kiss happen. It's not smut, I know, but I'm not exactly comfortable with writing that stuff yet, so maybe in the next fic in the series... Who knows///
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked the update! Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought about it! I'll try updating again sometime between today and tomorrow (thank god for weekends), but we'll see what happens. Kisses <333
> 
> ~ Kacey


	9. Leave Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Catch the wind, we're gonna see it spin, we're gonna...sail, leave today  
> do do do, bop bop a do-oh, my my my my my my yeah. ♪

Deanna gasped as Sam pulled away from the kiss, drawing air into her lungs, her eyes widening greatly. She opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it, shutting her mouth again. Deanna shook her head slightly and gave Sam a sloppy grin as she stepped back slightly, letting her body sway more than it needed to. She sat back down on the bed and continued to peel off her clothes, until she was only in her underwear.

"Night Sammy," Deanna said, giving him another sloppy grin.

"Night De."

She plopped her head back down on the pillow and listened quietly as Sam sighed and shuffled around the room. After about twenty minutes, she heard him get into the bed across from her own, and she could hear his breathing shallow.

"Night Sammy," she repeated, more to herself than to Sam. Closing her eyes, she shifted her body so that she was now facing him, a small smile on her face as she let her sleepiness overtake her.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Deanna was awakened by too-loud music and the smell of fresh coffee. Groaning, she sat up, only to find a glass of water and two Tylenol sitting on the dresser. Looking around the motel room, in search for her brother, she noticed some light spilling out of the bathroom.

Deanna huffed slightly as she pulled her legs out from underneath the scratchy comforter, and she walked over to shut off the radio. She grabbed the two pills, swallowing both of them dry, and then went over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. It was weird for her; to now have to actually _knock_ on the bathroom door before entering, instead of just bursting inside.

Except now, with their new differences in body types, it became a necessity - something that stopped any awkward situations from happening.

Sighing when she didn't get a response, Deanna knocked on the door once more, a little harder than she knew was necessary. "C'mon, Sammy! Open the damn door. I've got a full bladder, and a raging headache."

Deanna could hear the loud sigh come from the other side of the door, and the click of the lock as the door swung open. Giving her brother a small and triumphant grin, she pushed past him to walk into the bathroom, her eyes avoiding Sam's.

She knew that he would bring it up. Sam always was the 'let's talk it out' kind of person. Sam had always liked explaining his emotions and problems, using a litany of words that were all-too-big for Deanna to understand. And, when she looked up at Sam questioningly, she knew that it was coming. She had to know that it was coming. Because events like last night, no matter how drunk she was (which she wasn't really), couldn't slide by Sam without them having to talk about it.

"Listen, De..."

Deanna couldn't help the small roll of her eyes that she let slip at those words. Those two words that she had known were coming. And yet, they still managed to piss her off.

"Sam, now's not really the time. Like I said before, I've got a full bladder. And, unless you couldn't tell, I was drunk out of my mind last night. I don't even remember getting back here..." A lie. Everything that was coming out of her mouth was a lie. As a matter of fact, she didn't have to use the bathroom; only wanted an excuse for some privacy from her brother. And she remembered everything; she had only had enough drinks to make her slightly tipsy. She hadn't drank enough to completely forget about kissing Sam. And now she wished that she had. "Look, I don't know what the fuck happened last night, but I don't need this right now. Especially not when we're knee-deep in a case. We have less than 24-hours left to wrap this shit up, and neither one of us needs our _feelings_ get in the way. Okay?"

Deanna hoped that her choice in words hadn't given her away right from the bat, but when Sam gave a disgruntled "Yeah," and stomped out of the bathroom, she assumed that he believed her. It would just be something that they'd have to talk about again later.

* * *

* * *

Their day was pretty boring again, as usual. The two began to quadruple-check everything, making sure that the plan was as flawless as possible. Sam rechecked his calculations, factoring in everything that could possibly go wrong, giving them plans B,C,D, and E on top of the original Plan A.

And Deanna wasn't complaining. The research, the calculations. They all kept Sam busy. Kept him busy enough that he didn't bring up the topic of the night before again. Because Deanna knew that she wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

And while Sam kept busy, Deanna tried doing the same. At first, she began to pack her duffel again, only to realize that she needed to do laundry. With a brief comment to Sam, Deanna ended up at the laundromat nearby, washing both her and Sam's dirty clothes. She had already planned out her schedule for the next day, and had began to pack everything up, so, by the time she got back to the motel and folded up all their clothes (she was slowly but surely becoming a stereotypical housewife, which was something that Sam never failed on making fun of her for), she relaxed.

She grabbed a beer from the fridge, ignoring the slight headache that she still had from her drinking the prior evening, and watched some stupid movie. She was barely paying attention, and after not too long, she found herself asleep.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, things began to run a bit more smooth. Now that it was Monday, both Sam and Deanna got ready for work. Sam, instead of carpooling with Deanna again, decided that he would walk to the school - a ten mile walk that Deanna knew would be ridiculous, especially in the suit that Sam was wearing. But no matter how many times Deanna insisted he ride with her, Sam still walked, leaving a good two hours before Deanna did.

It was weird again, being back to strictly-business with Sam. And she hated it. The awkwardness between them was evident, and Deanna found that it was harder to focus on the task at hand without Sam around.

She found herself eating lunch in the teacher's lounge again that day; Sam still avoiding her as much as possible. By the time the end of the school day came, and Deanna told the three girls that she needed to see all of them after class, she was almost surprised that Sam showed up in the gym to meet her.

It wasn't that she had doubted he'd show up - Sam would never bail her on a hunt. Not like that. No, it was more of the fact that she actually saw him. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since that morning, and Sam had been going out of his way to avoid bumping into Deanna all day. Which, of course, made her focusing on the job that much harder...

"De," Sam managed to say, giving her a small nod as he walked into the gym. Instead of waiting for a reply, Sam walked straight to his position behind the bleachers, checking his watch to make sure that everything was going as scheduled.

Once Madison, Ally, and Becca showed up in the gym, Deanna felt all tension leave her. She was doing her job; something that came naturally to her. And she wouldn't let her pent-up and sick feelings for her brother get in the way of her completing her job. So, she didn't.

Everything was going smoothly - Deanna managed to explain the situation to the three girls without one of them calling her crazy and trying to storm out, which, in her opinion, meant that the job was going well. That is, of course, until Becca stepped out from the group, a wicked grin on her face, and her eyes flashing black.

"Sorry to ruin your plans Winchester, but I have something else in mind for these girls," the demon stated, her eyes flashing back to the dark green that they were before. "You see, little Ally and Madison don't need a mentor. They already have one. It's me. And hon, I'm the best that there's ever been."

At those words, the demon raised her arms upwards, and just like that, Deanna flew backwards, her back colliding with the concrete behind her. She heard a sickening crunch before her vision went hazy and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know. I suck at updating. This has been sitting in my drafts for weeks now, and I'm really sorry that I never got to posting it until now. Recently, I got a Cortisone shot on both sides of my hip because the Naproxen wasn't working. And because of the shot, my ability to move (without feeling a shit ton of pain) has been very limited.
> 
> Then on top of that, one of my friends just gave me a stomach bug that they had all last week. So now, not only am I in pain, but I'm throwing up... A lot.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update. I'm sorry, it probably sucks a lot, and I really really wanna apologize for that. Once I feel a bit better, I'll be sure to make any edits that I feel are necessary, but until then, you're stuck with this.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment. They always seem to brighten up my mood, and whenever I get a new one, I tend to update a bit faster *hint hint*
> 
> Hope to update soon! Kisses <33
> 
> ~ Kacey


	10. Move Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Everybody I know seems to know me well  
> but they're never gonna know that I move like hell. ♪

Deanna couldn't remember much else of what happened. All she remembered was finding out that one of the girls was a demon, and then waking up in her motel room. When she finally woke up, Sam had finished up the hunt on his own, exorcising the demon and then performing the ritual. Sam had been taking a shower, and there she was, stuck in her bed with a throbbing headache and the inability to move. For a moment, she was afraid that the demon broke her back, but after a bit of movement she realized that she only had a few cracked (and one broken) ribs.

Nothing she hadn't dealt with before.

Dealing with Sam, on the other hand? That was new territory.

Sure, she practically raised the kid. She was the only parental figure that Sam had really had while growing up. But things were different now. Now, the two of them knew  _exactly_ how they felt about each other.

And it wasn't like relationships were her forte. Especially not relationships with her younger brother.

She tried using every excuse in the book; it was her change of hormones, her lame excuse at a relationship, her body telling her what she wanted. But she knew that was all a lie. She knew what she felt. And she felt guilty about it all.

So, when Sam stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on, Deanna tried her very best not to look at him. But it was hard. And she failed. And she knew that Sam was watching her.

After a few moments, Sam cleared his throat, hazel eyes meeting green ones. "Should we talk about it?"

And Deanna let out a huff because _of course_ Sam would want to talk about it. Sam wanted to talk about everything, because Sam was always good with words. But Deanna never was.

"I dunno, Sammy... Should we talk about it?" she asked him, which gained her a long sigh.

"We should," he informed her, nodding and sighing. "Look, I know that you don't like addressing the problem - "

"You're right. I don't like addressing the problem. I'm a big fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away. But, please, continue."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister and shook his head. Moving to sit down on the bed across from Deanna's. In the back of her mind, Deanna simply noted the fact that Sam was indeed still naked, and that he has yet to make an attempt to get dressed.

"Alright, listen Sammy, I just need time to figure this out... Whatever the hell _this_ is. I just... give me time, okay?"

And to that, thankfully, Sam nodded and stood up. He grabbed some clothes from his duffel with his free hand and began walking to the bathroom before stopping at the door. "I'll give you all the time you need, De. I just don't want this..." and to that, he gestured between the two of them, "to get between us."

Deanna nodded and looked down at her hands, before sighing. "Yeah, I know. I don't want it to get in the way of us either, Sammy. I don't wanna lose you again either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. I know. I suck at updating. It's been so long, and I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten to update sooner. I've been kinda busy recently. And I know that the ending wasn't worth it. I might change it in a little while. Who knows. Thanks to those of you who commented and left kudos - it really meant a lot to me. I'm gonna try and get the new story up there soon.
> 
> Much love <3
> 
> ~ Kacey


End file.
